MBF-P01-Re3 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Hana
The MBF-P01-Re3 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Hana is a Mobile Suit developed from the MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina. It appears in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ASTRAY Princess of the Sky and is co-piloted by Lath Winslet and Kazahana Aja. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS :The "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS are head mounted Vulcan guns. CIWS is typically inadequate for dealing with mobile suit-grade armor, but is sufficient for destroying small high speed targets such as missiles, small ground vehicles, and soft targets. ;*"Maga no Ikutachi" Energy Absorption Claw :The same back-mounted weapon as used by the Gold Frame Amatsu Mina. These "claws" forcefully discharge the electrical energy from the batteries of enemy mobile suits through the use of mirage colloid related technology, disabling them while at the same time recharging Gold Frame Amatsu Hana's own battery. ;*"Magashira no Hoko" Harpoon :Like the Gold Frame Amatsu Mina, the Amatsu Hana is equipped with a pair "Magashira no Hoko" harpoons, which are equipped with Phase Shift technology and thus can penetrate virtually any armor. Each harpoon is attached to a cable for power and recovery. Like the absorption claws, the harpoons are mounted on the back. ;*"Trikeros Kai" Offensive Shield System :Inherited from the Gold Frame Amatsu Mina, the "Trikeros Kai" is armed with the triple "Lancer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrator, and a beam rifle that can also function as a beam saber by emitting a beam blade from the rifle's barrel. The sharp outer edges of the shield is usable as a melee weapon. ;*"Tsumuha no Tachi" Triple Claw :Equipped on the left forearm, the three claws extend when in use, where they are used for one of two purposes - 1) stop or rob the enemy's weapon, 2) unbalance or stop part of the enemy's movement. Overall, the claws are meant to neutralise the enemy's attack while dealing little damage. ;*"Totsuka no Tsurugi" Saber :Stored on the side armor when not in use, the pair of "Totsuka no Tsurugi" sabers are shaped like rapiers and are unsuitable for slashing attacks. Instead, they are meant for pinpoint piercing attack to the joints and sensors of enemy MS. As a result, they require a high degree of skill to use effectively. When used properly, they can immobilize the enemy while dealing minimal amount of damage. Special Equipment & Features ;*Mirage Colloid Stealth System :This system is inherited from Gold Frame Amatsu Mina and allows the suit to disappear from both visual and sensor detection. ;*Enhanced Sensor :An additional, ZAFT inspired sensor mounted in the head. ;*Phase Shift Armor :This feature is only limited to the right arm as it originated from the Blitz Gundam. History See also ;*MBF-P01-Re3〈AMATERASU〉Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amaterasu Picture Gallery MBF-P01-Re3_AmatsuHana.jpg Amatsu hana 1.jpeg Amatsu hana 2.jpeg Gunpla RG Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Hana.jpg|1/144 RG MBF-P01-Re3 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Hana (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Notes & Trivia References External links